Night at Hogsmeade
by StephenKingJunkie
Summary: Call it a 'Late Halloween Special'. Based off of the 'Thriller' music video by Michael Jackson. Features Cedric Diggory and Diana Cross. I had fun writing this one... enjoy!


Diana held her elbows in her hands, clutching them until her hands looked like claws. It was so cold around Hogsmeade at night... she should've learned from past mistakes and worn something other then a hoodie (she was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black hoodie). The movie at the Hogsmeade Multiplex had ended early, so now she and Cedric were just walking around. He looked a movie star or something - jeans, a blue button-up shirt, hair untidy, that smile...

The roads and sidewalks in Hogsmeade didn't have anyone on them besides the two of them - the only sound was their breathing and their footsteps.

Cedric was the one to break the silence. "So, did you like the movie?"

"Of course - what can you expect? Robert Pattinson playing my favorite vampire of all time? Of course I'm going to love it."

"Kristen Stewart wasn't that bad-looking, either. That chick playing Rosalie was gorgeous, though..."

"I wonder how many nose jobs that girl's had..."

"Eh, pipe down."

More silence. Then Diana said, "It was kind of scary, to be honest."

"What? No way."

"Well, come on - when James was about to kill Bella, didn't you find that in the least bit scary? In fact, the entire second half of the movie scared the crap out of me..."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "Diana, I had no idea you were such a pansy."

"I'm not! That girl in front of us screamed too!"

"That was Cho. She screams at anything."

Silence for a moment, then Cedric started singing,

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark,_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart,_

_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it,_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_You're paralyzed_..."

Diana laughed, "Ced, I swear to God, you're the biggest dork imaginable."

"_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run..._"

Cedric walked behind Diana, grabbing her shoulders, as he sang,

"_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun,_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination,_

_Girl, but all the while, you hear the creature creeping up behind,_

_You're out of time_..."

He let go of her shoulders, then ran in front of her, moonwalking backwards so he could watch her laugh.

"_They're about to get you, there's demons closing in on every side,_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial,_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together,_

_All through the night, I'll save you from the terrors on the screen,_

_I'll make you see_..."

Diana looked around and stopped smiling. They were in a cemetary - it was a full moon out. She didn't even know there was a cemetary near Hogsmeade.

"Cedric..." Diana's voice sounded queasy even to herself. She hated cemetaries. "Why...?"

Cedric smiled evilly as he said in his best Edward voice, "It's a place I like to go when the weather's nice."

Diana was about to start yelling, then was struck silent, staring in horror. Cedric's smile revealed a pair of fangs... his eyes had turned black... his skin looked so pale...

"CEDRIC! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Cedric didn't answer. He only raised his arms to the sky, and as if by some unseen force, people began to walk toward the two of them... only they weren't people. Diana thought, "Okay, no more rational thinking for the night. Cedric's turned into a FREAKING vampire, it's midnight, we're in a cemetary, and it looks like there are zombies and werewolves walking toward us. I've got to get out of here - NOW!" While her mind listened to that, her heart and feet didn't. Diana backed up into a tombstone, clutching the sides, still staring, paralyzed with fear, sweat pouring down her forehead.

A zombie that looked amazingly like Draco Malfoy chanted,

"Darkness falls across the land,

The midnight hour is close at hand,

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'all's neighborhood,

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of Hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell...

The foulest stench is in the air,

The funk of 40,000 years,

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom...

And though you fight to stay alive,

Your body starts to shiver,

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller..."

They were all in a group now, with Cedric leading... the head jerk... the step forward with arms outstretched... the step forward with claw hands... the hip shake... Diana knew these dance moves so well. Only thing was... she never thought she would wind up as the girl in the video.

As they all danced and Diana was frozen to the tombstone, and at a volume that echoed from the night skies, Cedric sang,

"_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night,_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike,_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night,_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller..._

_Killer, thriller night,_

_'Cause I can thrill you more then any ghoul would dare try,_

_Thriller, thriller night,_

_So let me hold you tight and share_

_A killer, thriller, killer, thriller, here tonight..._

_This is thriller, diller night,_

_'Cause I can thrill you more then any ghoul would dare try,_

_Ooooo-hoo!_

_Thriller, thriller night,_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller..._"

Diana finally found the strength to run - she ran as fast as she could toward Hogwarts Castle, only to find the front doors locked. She began to cry as she realized that the monsters were closing in on every side, with Cedric walking right toward with that demonic look on his face... Diana braced herself, shutting her eyes tight.

She felt breath on her neck, the stab of fang teeth...

Then she woke up screaming. Cedric had shaken her to wake her up, as usual.

He smiled sweetly. "Diana, what's the problem?" Diana couldn't answer - there was no way that was a dream. "Come on, wouldn't want to be late for dinner."

THE END


End file.
